A printed wiring board with through-holes is provided by laminating a copper film on a substrate, opening holes with drill, and plating inner surfaces of the holes.
In the case where plating is performed to form the through-hole, a portion of a plating layer is further laminated on a copper film which is laminated on a substrate. Therefore, the thickness of the printed wiring board is likely to increase. Accordingly, an electronic apparatus including the printed wiring board is likely to be thick.